


Keepsake

by randomalia (spilinski)



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4225503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spilinski/pseuds/randomalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Comment porn!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Keepsake

**Author's Note:**

> Comment porn!

Once when he was sixteen Bradley had been messing around with a girl and they'd had a camera with them; he hasn't seen the photos in years, seriously hopes they've been destroyed before they turn up on the front page of The Sun, but he can still recall the details. He still remembers the long pale line of her thigh, curving up into the swell of her hip. He remembers the pull of bare skin in black and white and soft grey, the perfect pebbling of her nipples. He'd jerked off to that photo for weeks.

He wishes he had a camera now. Somehow, mercifully, he's got Colin into bed and Colin's on his fucking hands and knees, his head dipped down toward the mattress in surrender or maybe patience; with Colin it's hard to tell. Bradley's behind him with one hand on his flank, the sheets bunching messily under his legs, and Bradley's other hand is busy. He's pushing his fingers as deep inside Colin as they'll go.

Colin groans deep in his throat, a shiver rustling its way down his body. Bradley drags his fingers back out again, three of them, slowly, so he can watch. He's caught by the bright gleam of oil on his knuckles, the sheen on his thumb as he rubs it, traces it around Colin's stretched, pink skin.

"Christ, you're a tease," Colin says, breathless and sweet.

Bradley looks up along the neat ridge of Colin's spine, up along to the vulnerable place at the back of Colin's neck where bare skin disappears beneath dark, messy hair. Bradley had dug his fingers in there earlier, had put his mouth there. There are faint teeth marks, almost red. Colin had made a low, wild sound and said yes, oh god yes like he couldn't help it.

"You love it," Bradley replies, and pushes his fingers back in, hard and relentless, pushing and dragging and twisting until Colin's whining with how good it is, how good Bradley is, until he's rocking on his hands and skidding his knees out wide to take as much of Bradley as he can.

It's a fucking beautiful picture, filthy and wanton. Bradley dips his head to lick his tongue around the base of his own fingers and thinks he'd like to take the sight of Colin here, like this, and keep it for good. He wants to remember this. He wants to be able to pull out a photo when Colin is gone and fucking _bruise_ himself knowing he'd had this, knowing it had been been his for a while, knowing it had been so good.


End file.
